


A Day in the Life of Penny Chadwick

by Catalinay



Category: Blue Crush (2002)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide 2010, Yuletide 2010 Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/pseuds/Catalinay





	A Day in the Life of Penny Chadwick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharetr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/gifts).



“Wake up, Penny,” the first voice comes, and I groan, turning towards the wall.  It can’t possibly be morning, feels like I just crawled into bed ten minutes ago.  Shit, why does she always sound pissed off?

“Penny, come on, let’s go already,” another voice says after only a few minutes pass.  I can’t resist shoving my hand out, flipping the bird at that throaty laugh before nestling down again.

I grunt, eyes flying open as somebody lands in the middle of me, wrestles the covers away from my face.  “God, Lena,” I groan, batting the board shorts she throws at me out of my face, hoping she’ll just go away.

“Come on, Pen, Anne-Marie’s about to leave your ass here!” she shouts, bouncing around like the yappy little stray dog she brought home last week.

“So let her,” I mutter, shaking my head even as she starts pulling me out of bed, yelping when we land in a heap on the floor.

Shit, I know by now not to expect any better from Eden, she’s up before the sun anyway.  And my sister, well, letting me sleep in would require her being nice to me, which isn’t going to happen anytime soon.  But Lena?  For some reason I keep expecting better from her.

Once I get her off of me, I go over to the pile of clothes in the corner, sniffing at one bikini top and then another before I find one that smells decent.  It takes about thirty seconds to get dressed and grab my bag, and then I’m out the door right behind her, climbing into the car and slumping against the window, trying to block my eyes from the sun.  I guess if I’ve gotta be up, it might as well be for surfing.

**

Luck’s on my side, it seems like, because Pukui goes after Anne-Marie in the parking lot instead of me.  Good, let somebody lecture her for once, let her see how it feels.

I swing by the cafeteria, scarf down the cinnamon roll Mrs. Palakiko set aside for me in about three bites, then head across the quad to my first class.  The bell already rang, but I somehow manage to slip into my seat without Mr. Rodriguez saying anything, so maybe my luck will hold today.  I look over my science homework one last time and then lean back against the wall, wondering if I could get away with sleeping.  Probably not, even though I read this book two years ago.  So I pull out some paper, start doodling designs for the board Eden said she’s going to make for me.

Asa shows up almost halfway through lunch, giving me that look that gets my stomach flipping.  I can’t help grinning when he asks if I wanna get outta here, even though it makes me feel like an idiot.  I bet Eden never feels like this.  She never shows it, at least.

We end up walking home, trading stupid _haole_ stories, and it’s weird but I’m not nervous at all, not until we’re sitting on my bed passing his pipe back and forth between long sips of beer.  It’s not like I’m stupid about guys or anything, not like Anne-Marie and especially not like mom.  But Asa’s different.  He leans in closer, and my stomach starts flip-flopping, thinking he’s gonna kiss me or something.  Of course that’s when JJ shows up, lets himself in like he owns the place or something. 

It’s already dark when we all head over to Drew’s place, but nobody’s home yet to say I can’t go.

**

“You’re not going to tell them, right?” I ask Kala, staring past him out the window of the truck.  “It was just kissing, I mean.”  I trail off, sure I’m blushing.  Shit, this is awkward.

“No more disappearing, alright?” he asks, glancing at me before looking away.  His fingers drum a nervous beat against the steering wheel, and it makes me feel a little better, knowing this is weird for him, too.  “If you’re going to come to the parties, you gotta stay where I can keep an eye on you.”

I feel like asking what I should do when **he** disappears, but I don’t.  He’ll just start going on about how he’s an adult and I’m still a kid, just like everybody does. 

“He’s never going to talk to me again anyway,” I mumble, shaking my head.  “So you don’t have to—“

“Look, I know it’s fucked up, with your mom and all,” Kala says, cutting me off.  I just turn and stare at him, waiting for what he’s gonna say next.  Nobody talks about mom, not really.  “She just wants what’s best for you,” he continues, and it takes me a minute to figure out he’s talking about Anne-Marie now.

“Yeah, well she’s got a shitty way of showing it,” I mumble, shaking my head as I slide out of the truck and trudge across the yard.

I creep onto the porch, practically holding my breath to keep the boards from creaking.  My heart’s pounding in my chest, so loud I’m sure it’s about to blow my cover. 

“Busted, _Chiquita_ ,” Lena says, and I can’t help screaming a little, not loud or anything, but still, it’s embarrassing.  Shit, what’s she doing sitting in the dark by herself?

“You reek,” she continues, making a face at me.  “Are you drunk?   Did you bring me any?“




 **

 I’m nearly asleep, sitting in front of Lena while she redoes my braids, when Eden and Anne-Marie come in, laughing loud enough to wake me up.

 “Did you finish your homework?” Anne-Marie asks, and I scowl.  She **would** ask that, first thing.

 “Hey, it’s the weekend, she’s got time,” Eden says, nudging Anne-Marie.  “She’ll get it handled, right Penny?”

 “Already taken care of,” Lena says, and I nearly blow the whole thing, fighting to keep myself from laughing.

 “You’re sure?” Anne-Marie asks, looking back and forth between the two of us. 

 Lena nods, her eyes big, everything exaggerated, and I feel like kicking her or something.  Shit, there’s no way Anne-Marie’s gonna buy that.  But just when I expect her to insist on seeing it, to make sure, she drops it. 

 “Dinner’s in the kitchen, we brought leftovers from the hotel,” she says instead, laughing when I jump up, push past her to get to the food.


End file.
